Holic Trick
'Holic Trick '''is Sophie Hojo and Love Tochiotome's preferred brand. It is a Cool Type brand. Known Coords 2014 1st Live Collection *Holic Trick Cyalume Coord *White Swan Coord *Queen Heart Coord *Beauty Queen Coord *Colorful Queen Coord *Lady Pirate Coord *Royal Pirate Coord *Pinky Pirate Coord *Cat Bell Coord *Macaron Cat Coord *White Cat Coord *Classic Trump Coord *Raspberry Trump Coord *Cold Blue Trump Coord *Lunatic Moon Coord *Romantic Moon Coord *Witch Moon Coord July 2014 Millefeui Collection Vol.1 *Gothic Check Coord *Romantic Witch Coord Promotional Coord 2014 *Powerful Party Dress *Mischief Classic Coord *Autumn Grape Leaf Coord *Cookie Queen Coord *Cutie Goth Lace Coord *Bright Green Bunny Magician Coord *Gothic Raspberry Chocolate Coord *Green Emerald Moon Coord *Classic Heart Coord *Bunny Magician Coord 2014 Limited Live *Macaron Cat Coord *Cat Bell Coord *White Cat Coord Pri Pass Idol Link Collection 2014 *Brilliant Gothic Coord *Romantic Rouge Coord *British Night Coord 2014 2nd Live Collection *SoLaMi♡SMILE S Team Cyalume Coord *British Gentle Coord *British Mint Coord *British Sunlight Coord *Gothic Lace Coord *Gothic Lace Chocolate Coord *Gothic Lace Strawberry Coord *Celebrity Pirate Coord *Empress Pirate Coord *Vivid Pirate Coord October 2014 Millefaui Collection Vol.2. * Rose Checked Coord * Mysterious Witch Coord Cyalume Coord Challenge Collection *Holic Trick Cyalume Coord 2015 3rd Live Collection *Wish Ribbon Idol S Coord *Classic Bunny Magician Coord *Royal Bunny Magician Coord *Modern Coffee Maid Coord April 2015 Millefaui Collection Vol. 5 *Prince Elegance Coord 2015 1st Live Collection *Dream Heart Lace S Coord *White Cat Coord 2015 2nd Live Collection *Fresh SoLaMi S Team Cyalume Coord *Bunny Magician Coord *Royal Bunny Magician Coord July 2015 Millefaui Collection Vol.7 *Cool Black Check Coord *Bloody Heart Coord *My Design Holic Trick Coord *Navy Blue Check Coord 2015 Series Promotional Coords *Lunatic Moon Coord *Romantic Moon Coord *Witch Moon Coord *Royal Pirate Coord *Colorful Queen Coord *Romantic Witch Coord *Gothic Lace Chocolate Coord *Modern Coffee Maid Coord *Retro Berry Cupcake Coord *Chao SoLaMi♡SMILE S Team Cyalume Coord *Cloudy Cloudy Parasol Coord *MPS × Prism Stone Rhinestone Long Coord *Sophie Puff Ribbon Sleeve Coord *Heart Eye Devil Blue and Red Coord *Golden Bunny Magician Coord *Friend Ticket ☆ Exchange in Kansai Coord *Sophie-sama's Bodyguards Chanko Coord *MPS × Prism Stone Tunic Coord *Lovey-Dovey Valentine Coord *MPS × Prism Stone Striped Coord *Creme Brulee Gothic Coord *Pink Gorgeous Asian Coord *Piercing Purple Coord *Blue Japanese Style Coord Dream Theater 2015 3rd Live *Summer Breeze ☆ Adventure Coord 2015 3rd Live Collection *Dream Holic Trick Cyalume Coord *British Gentle Coord *British Mint Coord *British Sunlight Coord *Illusion Sky Idol S Coord 2015 Series Limited Live *Hydrangea Bouquet Classic Coord *Cool Firework Yukata Coord *Colorful Tanabata Coord *Satsuma Satsuma Coord Cyalume Miracle Pact Collection *Vivid Love Tight Coord 2015 4th Live Collection *PriPara Nurse Peace Coord November 2015 Millefaui Collection Vol. 9 *Antique Prince Coord Dream Theater 2015 5th Live *Cinema Ball Coord Dream Theater 2015 6th Live *Purple Cat Maid Coord *Classic Green Trump Coord *Jam Cupcake Coord 2015 6th Live Collection *Sun March Coord *Classic Lady Coord *Green Moss Classic Lady Coord *Burgundy Classic Lady Coord *Colorful Tanabata Coord *Satsuma Satsuma Coord 2015 Dream Parade Live Collection *Star Marine Cool Coord Divine 2016 Vol.1 Collection *Super Cyalume Sophie Coord *Diamond Check Rose Coord *Sexy Girl Coord 2016 Series Divine Idol Promotional Coords *SoLaMi♡SMILE Cool Coord *Holic Moon Coord *Pink Cat Coord *Sophie Suspender Coord *British Green Coord *Butterfly Dance Forest Coord *Butterfly Dance Mystery Coord *Red Flash Pickled Plum Coord *Red Flash Green Plum Coord *Red Flash Ripe Coord Divine 2016 Vol.2 Collection *Sophie Jellyfish Coord *Sophie Pink Jellyfish Coord *Classic Girl Coord Dream Theater 2016 Divine Vol. 2 *Lunatic Mikan Coord *Lunatic Baby Coord *Tanabata Cool Coord Divine 2016 Vol.3 Collection *Passionate Butterfly Dance Coord *Orange Glade Coord Dream Theater 2016 Divine Vol. 3 *Queen Heart Marionette Coord *Bunny Magician Marionette Coord *Bunny Magician Dorothy Coord *Queen Heart Shion Coord Dream Theater 2016 Divine Vol. 4 *Tricolor Lady Coord Divine 2016 Vol.5 Collection *Sparkling Christmas Tree Coord *Sparkling Christmas Berry Coord *Orange Dia Coord Divine 2016 Vol.6 Collection *Starry Light Purple Coord Idol Time Microphone Collection * Idol Time Microphone Holic Coord 2017 Series Promotional Coords *Classic Lady Pink Ribbon Coord *Night Red Coord * Bunny Magician Marionette Coord * Queen Heart Marionette Coord * Classic Red Trump Coord * Gold Plum Red Flash Coord * PrixPri Maid Coord * Winter Night Coord Time 2017 Vol.1 Collection *Team Super Cyalume Sophie Coord *Night Navy Coord Dream Theater 2017 Time Vol.1 *Happy Emblem Berry Coord *Green Cat Coord *Pastel Queen Coord Time 2017 Vol.2 Collection *Rose Petal Coord *Bellflower Petal Coord Dream Theater 2017 Time Vol. 2 * Sparkling Jellyfish Sophie Coord * New York Vivid Cheese Coord Time 2017 Vol.3 Collection * Summer Night Coord Time 2017 Vol.4 Collection * PrixPri Butler Coord Dream Theater 2017 Time Vol. 4 * PrixPri Butler Bordeaux Coord * Waiter Bunny Clover Coord Time 2017 Vol. 5 Collection * Red Rose Dot Coord Dream Theater 2017 Time Vol. 5 * Purple Rose Dot Coord Time 2017 Vol. 6 Collection * Trump Monotone Coord * Trump Cafe Coord * Rainbow Pink Smile Coord PriPara All Idol Live Vol.1 *Super Cyalume Sophie Lovely Color Coord *Rainbow Pink Smile Coord *Lunatic Moon Coord Trivia *This is the first brand to have a spin-off brand. Gallery ''See Holic Trick/Image Gallery. Category:Terminologies Category:Cool Brand Category:Brands Category:Important Terms Category:Gameplay Category:Holic Trick Category:Coordlist